A Dangerous Love
by Jellybeans17
Summary: AU. Ulrich, Theo, and Odd are members of a notorious gang in France. But, after meeting Yumi, Ulrich realizes that it's to quit the gang and settle down. But, what will happen when Ulrich's past comes back to haunt him?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, I'm back with another story

I know it's been awhile since my last one, what with graduating high school and going off to college

But now that it's summer, I'm back to write more stories

This one is called A Dangerous Love

**ADL**

Our story starts off outside a warehouse somewhere deep in the heart of France. Just then, two men, wearing skull mask, burst through the door, carrying two duffle bags in each hand, with numerous gunshots coming trying to take them down.

The two men carried the duffle bags all the way to a black truck. They then threw the bags and then got in the truck themselves.

"Theo! Go, Go, Go!" One told the driver who he called Theo. He then pulled off his skull mask to reveal his short brunette hair.

"Got it Ulrich." Theo said turning on the engine, putting the car in drive, and stepping on the gas. "So Odd, how much we got?"

The other man then took of his mask to reveal his super Saiyan hair with a purple spot. "….All of it."

"Nice!"

**ADL**

As soon as they got back to their base, they unloaded the duffle bags and then divided them into smaller bags. The three were now just sitting down celebrating

"To you guys" Odd said raising his beer in the hair. "The best friends I could ever ask for." They then clinked their beers together and took their sips. "So what are you gonna do with your money, Theo?"

"Probably buy a Lamborghini." Theo said. "What about you Ulrich?"

"…Buy Yumi and Me a House." Ulrich Said.

"So you guys are that serious?"

"What are you gonna do with your money Odd?"

"I'm gonna buy a lifetime supply of Fried Chicken!" The three then burst into laughter

**ADL**

After celebrating, Ulrich, gave Theo and Odd a manly hug, and walked back to his truck. Just then he saw Odd running towards

"Hey man, hear's you's cut." Said Odd

"Thanks." Said Ulrich

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Odd this "You know there's always more money to be , made

"Yes." Ulrich Said. "I like said it's time for me and Yumi to settle down.

"…Alright Odd said. "Remember, if you need anything, just ask."

"Thanks." Ulrich then got in the truck and then drove away.

**ADL**

Please tell me what you think of the first chapter

And if you like, please consider favoriting

BY3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter

Special thanks to Pixel-Pie02 for reviewing

**ADL**

We start off this chapter one year later with green pickup truck pulling into the driveway of a mansion/farm somewhere outside of Paris. The driver then turned off the car, stepped out, and revealed that it was Ulrich. He then walked around the hood of the car and into the side door of the house.

Once Ulrich got inside, he put his keys on the key rack, and began to walk towards the kitchen. Once he got to the kitchen, he saw a woman with shoulder length black hair, dressed in a tank top and shorts, cooking something over the stove top.

"Yumi, I'm home." Ulrich said.

The woman then turned around and smiled at him. "Hey baby, what took you so long?" Yumi said.

"Well, I would've been here sooner, but I was to busy curing all known diseases."

"Nope" Yumi said stepping towards him.

"How bout pulling an old woman out of traffic?"

"Uh Uh" Yumi said stepping closer.

"Saving a baby.." Ulrich was cut off when Yumi put her finger up to his lips.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me like missed me" Complying, Ulrich picked Yumi up by her waist making wrap her legs around his. He then smashed his lips against hers. After a few seconds, they broke apart.

"Oh by the way." He said putting her down. "Happy Valentine's Day Yumi."

"You remembered." Yumi said surprisingly

"Hey, come on. What kind new husband would I be if I forgot Valentine's day?"

"Luckily, I remembered too." Yumi said walking over to the fridge. "I got you your favorite food." Opening it to reveal that it was filled with food. "Everything. I figured we could have it for dinner. "

"Babe, you rock."

**ADL**

After dinner and some Valentine's day love making, Ulrich and Yumi were now cuddling naked on the couch watching a random episode of Teen Titans Go!

"Seriously what is the meaning of this show?" Yumi asked. "And why do they keep singing about waffles."

"No idea." Ulrich responded.

"Remind me when we have kids to never let them watch this show."

"Agreed." Just then, Yumi let out a big yawn. "You tired?"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go up to bed." Yumi said getting up clad in her birthday suit. "You coming?"

"Naw, I think I'm gonna stay down here a little longer."

"Ok." Yumi said planting a quick kiss on his lips. "Don't stay down here to long."

"Ok." Ulrich watched his wife's fleeting form as she walked up the stairs thinking how he could possibly be this happy? He could still remember the day they met when Yumi walked into the auto repair shop he used as a cover while still in the gang.

**Flashback 18 months**

Ulrich was sitting at the front desk of the auto repair shop when an beautiful Asian woman about his age walked into the front door.

"Hey, is there something I can help you with?" Ulrich said

"Yeah, I'm looking for the repairman." The girl said.

"Look no further."

"Oh my god you're the repairman?"

"Yeah, is their a problem?"

"No, just wasn't expecting you to be so…so.."

"Young?"

"Hot." Yumi then finally realized what she just said. "Oh my God I can't believe I just said that out loud."

"Hey it's fine." Ulrich said. "I'm Ulrich"

"Yumi."

**End Flashback**

Ulrich's flashback was cut off when he heard the telephone ring. He looked at the phone and saw that the name was unavailable. Against his better judgement, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Ulrich said.

"Hey bro." Ulrich immediately recognized the voice on the other line

"Odd?" Ulrich said. "How did you get this number?"

"Look Ulrich I know you said you were out but believe me this is important."

"Ok, what is it?"

"It's Theo man…. He's dead

**ADL**

Pleas follow, favorite, and review


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter

Thanks to Pixel-Pie02 to being the first one to review

**DL**

Ulrich's heart stopped when he heard about the death of his of one of his closest friends.

"What happened?" Ulrich said over the phone.

"It's to dangerous to talk about over the phone." Odd said. "If you wanna know, you gotta meet me."

Ulrich was reluctant at first, but he soon realized that this was important. "Alright, where?"

**DL**

About an hour later, Ulrich pulled into a park a few miles away from his home. There he saw Odd sitting on a bench a few feet away. Ulrich got out the car and then walked up to him.

"Hey." Ulrich said.

"Hey." Odd replied. They shared a hug.

"Alright, what happened to Theo?"

"He was attacked…. At his own house."

"What, how is that possible?"

"It was William and his gang." Odd said. "They had his address."

"How?"

"We had a mole." Odd said. "He hacked into out computer and got our addresses…even yours."

"What!"

"Ulrich, my address would be for you and Yumi to pack up and get out town for a while." Odd said. "Let us handle it."

"Ok." Ulrich agreed. "Good luck." Ulrich then got back in his car and drove.

**DL**

When Ulrich got home, he saw Yumi pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Ulrich, where the hell have you been?" Yumi said hugging him. "I've been worried sick."

"No time too talk Yumi, right now you need to go upstairs and pack a bag." Ulrich said

"What, why."

"No time to explain, just do it."

"No, not until you tell me what's going on!" Yumi said crossing her arms.

"Someone is…trying to kill me."

Yumi eyes went wide when she heard Ulrich. "Is it something you did with your gang?"

"Yeah." Ulrich said. "look when I told you about my past, you said you didn't care and that you would always stay with me, will you stay with me now?"

Yumi then stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "always."

"Alright, go" Yumi then ran up the stairs.

**Please favorite and comment**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the 4****th**** chapter**

**Hope you like it**

**DL**

About thirty minutes later, Yumi came the stairs carrying a duffle bag and wearing a black t-shirt and tights.

"Hey, you got everything?" Ulrich said at his wife.

"Yeah, I think so." Yumi said.

"Good."

"I know this isn't the time, but all this is kind of exciting." Said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"You and me, running for out lives together." Yumi said. "It all sounds like something from a movie"

That's the best quality that Ulrich loved about Yumi. She could find the best part, no matter the situation.

"So, are you ready to go?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah just let me get one more thing." Ulrich said. He then turned around and walked over to a nearby closet. Inside the closest was a small safe. Ulrich then put in the combination and opened it. Inside the closet was a Glock 19 pistol and a extra magazine. Ulrich then grabbed the pistol and magazine and stuck them in his pants

"What are you gonna do with that?"

"Just in case" Ulrich then stopped when he heard what sounded like a car door closing.

"What is it?"

"Shhh." He then heard the sound again. "Yumi, hide." (AN: In this story, Yumi isn't much of a fighter)

"What?"

"Go"

"Ok." Yumi then ran and hide in the kitchen. Ulrich then pulled out the pistol, pulled out the magazine and checked to see if it was loaded. He then crept over to a nearby window only to two men in mask, holding rifles walking up to the house. The two men then aimed their rifles at the house and cocked them.

"Shit!" Ulrich then jumped onto floor just as hundreds of bullets penetrated the house. As the bullets rang through the house, Yumi couldn't help but kneel down, cover her ears, and scream. After about 30 seconds, the bullet barrage stopped. Ulrich then got up, looked out the window again, and saw the two men approaching the front door. Ulrich then pulled the pistol out of his pants and prepared to fight. He could the sound of a drill drilling into the keyhole of the front. A few moments later, the front door burst open and the two men rushed in. The first man tried to tackle Ulrich, but he was able to jump out of the way. Ulrich the put two bullets into the second, one in the head, and one in chest, instantly killing him. Before he could react, the first man had gotten up and tackled him into a nearby wall. Ulrich then elbowed the man in face, knocking him a few feet back. Ulrich then tried to aim his gun at him, but the man was able to knocked it out of his hand. He then tried to punch Ulrich in the face, but he always able to ducked out the way. He then attacked the man with a barrage of punches. He then kicked the man onto the coffee table, breaking it simultaneously knocking him out.

**ADL**

Yumi watched her husband fight the two men, admiring his abilities until she heard the sound of someone coming through the back door. She turned and saw another man coming in aiming his rifle at Ulrich. "Shit!" Yumi said. She then began to for anything she could use as a weapon when her eyes landed on frying lying the counter. She then snuck over and picked it up. "Hey, asshole." Before the man could react, Yumi hit him over the head knocking him out. "Holy, crap." Yumi was to busy not believing what she had just done to notice another man coming up behind her. She then felt a clothe being placed over her mouth and nose. She couldn't help but fall into a deep sleep.

**ADL**

After Ulrich knocked out the second man, He knelt and began to pant. "Yumi…You ok?" Ulrich said between breaths. "Yumi?" He then turned around, looked out the back door, and saw Yumi's sleeping body being pushed into a nearby truck. The truck then backed up, turned around and began to drive away from the house. "Oh no." Ulrich picked up one of the nearby rifles and began to follow the car. Once he got outside, he then aimed at the car, and began to shoot at it. But to avail, the truck was still able to drive away. Ulrich couldn't help but fall to knees and cry.

**Please review, and follow**


	5. Chapter 5

**H3Y**

**Time for the 5****th**** chapter**

**Special thanks to onepiecedetective doutlesslover223 for following the story**

**WARNING: If you don't like reading about an attempted rape, don't read this chapter.**

**ADL**

As soon as Ulrich got back his house, he noticed that the man he had knocked out was starting gain consciousness. He was soon filled with intense anger. He then walked over and grabbed the man by his collar.

"You bastard, where is she?!" Ulrich said. The man then spat blood in his face. Ulrich responded by giving him a hard, right hook. "Where are they taking her?" The man then started to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"It doesn't matter what you do to me. I'm never gonna tell you." The man said. "So you might as well just kill me, cuz there is nothing you can do to me that's worse than the boss will do to me if I tell." Ulrich then grunted and continued to beat the man to death.

**ADL**

Yumi woke up about two hours later in a dark, barefoot, handcuffed to chair that was bolted to the floor. Yumi then tried to escape the handcuffs with no success.

"Don't even try girly." Said someone from a dark corner of the room. The man then walked into the light. "You ain't never getting out of those."

"Where am I?" Yumi asked.

"Now if told you that, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?"

"Please just let me go."

"I'm sorry girly, but I can't do that." The man then got a seductive look on his face and proceeded to walk over to Yumi. He then put the back of his hand on her cheek. "Such a beautiful body." The man said as he caressed his hand from her cheek down to her chest. Yumi then screamed out as he ripped the front of her shirt open revealing her bra. The man then began to rubbed one of her breasts furiously while he kissed her roughly.

"No, please, don't!" Yumi pleaded. The man didn't listen as he used his other hand to slip into the front of her pants. "Please stop!" The men then let go of Yumi's breast and began to unbuckle his pants. Seeing what he was about to do, then Yumi leaned her head back and gave the man a hard head but, giving him a nose bleed.

"You fucking bitch!" The man said slapping her across the face. "You're gonna pay for that." The man said about to give her another slap.

"Hey!" Came a man's voice from outside the cell. "Boss wants to see us."

"Alright, I'm coming." Said the man. He gave Yumi one more look and walked out the cell. Yumi then proceeded to cry.

"Oh Ulrich. Please Hurry."

**ADL**

**Alright I'm done**

**I know it's weird, but I was really looking forward to writing that whole attempted rape**

**Please don't judge me**

**Please tell me what you thought**

**BY3**


	6. Chapter 6

**H3Y**

**Here's chapter 6**

**We're getting closer and closer to the end of the story**

**Hope you like it**

**ADL**

Back at the house, after beating the man that attacked him to death, Ulrich grabbed at towel and began to wipe the blood off his bruised knuckles, cringing at the slight pain. He then grabbed his cars keys and made his way outside to his truck

'If I'm gonna find Yumi, I'm gonna some help.' Ulrich thought to himself. Ulrich then started the truck and drove away from his house.

**ADL**

About an hour later, Ulrich pulled into the parking lot of warehouse that he knew all to well. He then got out the car, walked up to the door of the warehouse, and knocked on it. A second later, a slot in the door opened, revealing someone's eyes.

"What do you what?" someone with a deep voice said from behind the door.

"I'm to see Odd." Ulrich replied.

"No one the gang doesn't know closely is allowed to the boss."

"Look, just tell him Ulrich his here, he'll know what it means." With great reluctance, the man closed the eye slot and walked away. He came back a few minutes later and opened the door.

"You can go in. The boss is waiting for you in his office."

"Thanks man." Ulrich then walked into the building.

**ADL**

Ulrich through the warehouse to the room that he once knew as Odd's bedroom. Once he got there, he pushed the door open to see Odd loading a pistol. He then looked and saw Ulrich standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Ulrich, what're you doing here?" Odd asked. "I thought you'd be gone by now."

"I'm here because some of William's goons shot up my house." Ulrich replied.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Odd said standing up.

"Yeah I'm ok but…"

"But what?"

"Odd…They took Yumi."

"Oh shit!" Odd said in disbelief. "Well you gotta get her back."

"That's why I'm here." Ulrich said putting his hand on Odd's shoulder. "Odd, I your help."

"Say no more." Odd said. "You've got the full support of me and everyone else here."

"Thanks buddy."

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone else." Odd said leading him out the door.

**ADL**

**Alright I'm done**

**I'm trying to get as many chapters into this fanfic as I can**

**Please follow favorite and review**

**BY3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright Here's the 7****th**** chapter **

**In this one, we'll see what's been going on with Yumi **

**WARNING: This chapter involves the torture of woman **

**ADL**

Yumi woke up to reveal that she was still handcuffed to a chair, in the cell, barefoot and with a torn shirt. She couldn't how long she had been there due to there not being a window, but from what she could estimate, she had been there at least a day or two.

"So that really wasn't a dream." Yumi said, and then burst out crying. Her guard outside cell then banged on the bars with the butt of his rifle.

"Hey!" The guard said. "Shut up before I come in there!" Despite the guard's threat, Yumi continued to cry. "I can't take this shit." The guard then grabbed his keys and opened the cell. He then walked in and was about to beat Yumi with the but of his gun until someone stopped him.

"Calm down Jeffery." Came a voice from behind the guard. He then turned around

"Boss?" Yumi looked up and saw a man with dark black hair, holding a plate of food and bottle of water

"I'll take it from here."

"Yes sir." The guard then walked out the cell. The man with the dark hair then walked up to Yumi.

" are you?" Yumi asked.

"I'm William." William said. "I'm the one that ordered my men to bring you here."

"But why?"

"We'll get to that." William then held the plate of food up. "You hungry?"

Yumi looked and saw a plate with a chicken leg and a bread roll on it. She didn't want to admit it, but she was hungry. William then held the chicken leg up to Yumi's mouth.

"I swear there's nothing bad in it." Giving in, Yumi leaned in and took a bite of the chicken. The taste was like heaven in her mouth. Within seconds, she had finished the whole leg. William then held up the water bottle to let drink from it. Once she was done, she looked up at William, and then looked at the ground.

"Thank you." Yumi said

"You're welcome."

"Why are being so nice to me?"

"Because you're not a prisoner here."

"Really?"

"Yup"

"So I can go?"

"Yeah, just as soon as you tell me where your husband and the others are" William said lighting a cigarette. Yumi's heart sank once she heard what he said.

"I don't know." Yumi said. William then knelt to her eye level.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No." William then took a puff of cigarette and then blew the smoke into her face. He then put the cigarette out on Yumi's stomach

"No please, I really don't know!" Yumi said screaming out in pain. William then pulled the cigarette off and stood up.

"Don't worry." William said. "I've got other ways of making you talk


End file.
